Raven in Disguise
by snowflake-eyes3216
Summary: Alternate Reality. What if Draco didn't go to Hogwarts? What would happen if they met, not as eleven year olds, but as adults?
1. Background

**Background:**

In this reality, there is no Boy Who Lived. There is no Voldemort. The light and the dark still struggle for power, but there was no outright war between the two.

Here, Harry, Ron, and Hermione are not an inseparable trio. Actually, all three of them are in different houses: Harry in Slytherin, Ron in Gryffindor, and Hermione in Ravenclaw. Harry and Hermione had bonded on the train, and that bond could not be broken by their sorting. They grew to be the best of friends, both studying and working together. They were both very intelligent in their own rights and soon became the top students of their year.

Also, Harry had his parents all through his childhood. However, they were killed in a car crash the summer after Harry's second year. They were on a trip as a family when a truck ran them off the road and into a tree filled ditch. Harry was the only survivor. As per Lily and James' will, Sirius Black was appointed the boy's guardian. So, Harry James Potter became Harry James Black, when Sirius adopted him and made him the heir to the Black family besides the heir to the Potter family. Thus, Harry never met the Dursleys, the family Lily wished she did not have.

In Harry and Hermione's fourth year, the Tri-Wizard Tournament did happen. The champions were chosen: Cedric Diggory from Hogwarts, Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons, and Viktor Krum from Durmstrang. Cedric won. Since there were no casualties, it was decided that the tournament would happen every four years, which means Harry and Hermione would be old enough to compete. The next tournament would be held at Durmstrang. As soon as it was decided, the pair had starting learning Russian, the language they heard most of the Durmstrang students speaking.

That same year, Harry discovered his sexuality. He was gay. It first hit him at the Yule Ball. His date, Pansy Parkinson, forced him under the mistletoe and snogged him for a few long minutes. The experience was disgusting, and these thoughts had obviously shown on his face. Pansy had smiled and patted his cheek. "You, my dear, are gay," she had said. Harry had to agree with her. She was one of the most attractive females at the school and had most of the other guys drooling after her. If it disgusted him to kiss her, then the female body must not appeal to him. After that, Pansy became another of his close best friends, joining Hermione.

It took the rest of the year for Harry to come to terms with that knowledge. During his fifth year, he explored that sexuality. In that time, Harry also learned that he liked to wear women's clothing. Originally, it was a dare late at night in the Slytherin common room for Harry to put on a girl's uniform. From that moment on, Harry knew that he wanted to dress like a woman. So, before the start of his sixth year, Hermione and Pansy gave Harry a makeover.

They changed both Harry's appearance and his wardrobe. It was not all that hard because he had a rather feminine figure and facial structure. Since Harry's black hair had grown to be quite shaggy, they styled into a sleek and styled bob. Pansy had wanted to put highlights into his hair, but Hermione said that would look tacky and distract from its raven wing quality. They taught him how to apply make-up, just subtle amounts though. Harry got a girl's school uniform, as well as many skirts, dresses, blouses, sweaters, and jeans, along with a few pairs of heels to make him taller than his normal five foot six. The finishing touches to new look was his name. Harry changed his name from Harry James Black to Harriet Lily Black. Since he was still underage, he needed a parent's approval. Sirius agreed, just wanting his son to be happy.

On a different note, Draco Malfoy did not end up going to Hogwarts. Like his father wanted, the blond went to Durmstrang. He was the only Englishman in his year, but he did not have problems keeping up with the classes. His father had made sure his son was fluent in Russian. Draco was the top of his year. He was very strong. He was vicious, and he was deadly accurate. No one could beat him in a duel, and his opponents tended to end up in the medical ward. He had grown his hair into shaggy hairstyle, much to his father's disdain.

His best friend was Alexei Nikitin. He was from a very dark Russian family with lots of power in the Russian Ministry. He was the same age as Draco. Both of them were of the similar builds: tall, broad chested, lithe muscles. However, that was where the similarities ended. Where Draco's skin was pale as ivory, Alexei's was a golden tan. Where Draco's hair was pale blond and short, Alexei's hair was a deep, blood red and fell to his waist. The man usually wore it in a bun. The pair of them were the strongest and most terrifying pair at the school.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue:**

Harry giggled along with Hermione and Pansy. They were in the carriages, the ones that normally brought the students to the castle at the beginning of the school year. However, they were not going to the castle this time. The thestrals were flying them off to the Durmstrang Institute for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. The Headmaster had said three to a carriage, and no mixed genders. Harry talked to his head, and Snape had allowed him to ride with the two girls.

Actually, Harry was allowed to stay with the girls while they are away. The carriages were to be the students living quarters while at the foreign school. They had all been expanded to have three beds and a bathroom.

Harry grinned at the other two. "We all packed our warm winter clothes?" he asked. They nodded. "Our sexy winter clothes?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

Pansy threw back her head and laughed. "Of course, my love," she answered, "We mustn't let the poor boys here be deprived of our beauty." She smiled at him. "Even if it will be so cold there."

Hermione smiled. "And, since we can all speak the language," she added, "we'll have a leg up above the other girls."

Pansy leered. "Yeah, a leg up and over the Durmstrang boys' hips."

They dissolved into fits of laughter. The rest of the trip was spent like that. With laughter, with smiles, and hopes for the coming year. Little did they know of what fate had in store for them.


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

_Russain_ ~ because I do not speak the language and do not trust Google Translate

**October 20th**

Draco watched the carriages land in front of the school, the black leads snorting and tromping the ground. He found it ironic that the school that snubbed all things dark would have what most consider dark creatures pulling their carriages. Then again, most of Hogwarts students were sheltered and have never witnessed death, like most of them at Durmstrang.

Tired of watching, Draco turned away from the window and looked at Alexei. "_Shall we go change, Lex?_" he asked to the other man, "_Karkaroff wants us in our full uniforms for the feast._"

Alexei nodded with a grimace. Their full uniforms consisted of the regular maroon turtleneck, brown trousers, and knee-high, black dragon hide boots, plus red, military-like jackets and matching fur-lined capes. That was very bothersome, mostly due to the fact it was to be slung over one shoulder. It made during the most standard things difficult.

The two men headed up their dormitory to change.

**xXx**

When the pair entered the Mess Hall, there was a noticeable change. The normal seven student tables had been moved to make room for two more tables, one for each of the visiting schools.* Draco and Alexei walked to their table, sitting down. Once everyone was settled, Karkaroff rose from his seat. The hall was instantly silent. All the focus was on the headmaster.

"_As you all no doubt saw, the other schools are her,"_ he said, then switching to English, "Now, let us greet our guests from France: the students of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic." He motioned to the back of the room, and the door opened.

Students in baby blue, fluttery robes. They split into two lines, walking down the sides of the room. Then, the students drew their wands and conjured multicolored ribbons of light. Those strands danced over the heads of the Durmstrang students. Draco just watched impassively. It was slightly impressive magic, but very flashly and pointless. Utterly useless. He looked to Alexei and saw the same thoughts reflected back at him. They looked back up at the ribbons and watched them slowly wink out. The pair dutifully clapped, like the rest of their school mates.

Karkaroff greeted the Beauxbatons' giant of a headmistress. The woman went to sit on the headmaster's left and her students went to the first of the empty tables. Karkaroff remained standing. He looked at the students before he spoke again. "And, now, from England, our friends of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy."

Draco turned to look at the closed door, finally interested. He wanted to see what the school head in store. His mother had wanted him to go to Hogwarts, to be closer to home, but his father had the final say in his education. Draco was glad he was going to Durmstrang; he never would have learned the things he did in the English school.

He frowned when two figures dressed in dark gold robes slowly opened the large doors. He had thought the Hogwarts' uniform robe was black. The hoods of the robes were up, hiding the people's face and gender from the watching students. The pair nodded to each other, and the one of the right drew its wand. With a silent wave, a badger made of colored gas appeared above the open doorway. A double line of students in black robes with yellow badges appeared under it. They walked to the left side of the hall and stopped. The badger followed them and paused above their heads, looking around curiously. Draco leaned close to Alexei's ear. "_Hufflepuff_," he whispered, "_the loyal, the trusting, the weak._" Alexei chuckled.

Their attention was drawn back to the doors as the figure on the left conjured a raven, also made of gas. Again, two lines of students in black robes, with blue badges this time, entered the ball and moved down the right side. The raven flew above their heads, circling when they stopped. "_Ravenclaw,_" Draco whispered, "_the crafty, the witty, the intelligent._"

The shape that erupted out of the right hand side figure's wand was a large snake. Students with green badges smirked as they walked it to the left, the snake slithering and hissing over their heads. Draco smirked as well. "_Slytherin: the sly, the cunning, the manipulative,_" he said, "_I would have been one of them, if Mother'd had her way._" Alexei laughed, answering, "_That sounds like you, but their do not seem cruel enough for your tastes._" Draco laughed as well, turning back to the door. The left hand side figure raised its wand, and a magnificent lion leap from the tip. Lines of students with red badges walked beneath the proud beat to the ride side of the hall. "_Gryffindor,_" Draco said with a sneer, "_the brave, the noble, the idiotic._" He caught movement out of the corner of his eye and turned back to watch the pair in gold.

They had taken a step towards each other so their shoulders now brushed. They raised their wands out in front of their chests, and Draco realized they were opposite of each other: the one on the left right-handed, the one on the right left-handed. As one, they moved their wands in mirror images of the other, weaving intricate patterns. Above the students, the gas creatures began to spiral towards the center of the room, getting faster as they moved closer together. The creatures collided with a bright flash. When everyone regained their sight, they saw the crest of Hogwarts suspended in the air.

The younger students started clapping immediately, the older ones soon joining in. The pair pulled off their golden robes with a flourish, sinking into deep curtsies. When they rose up, green and blue badges were seen on their black robes. They made their way to their respective houses as an ancient wizard walked up to greet Karkaroff.

Alexei leaned into Draco. "_I think those girls are the 'us' of that school,_" he said as the English students settled at the table next to theirs, "_though I do not think they are as ruthless as we are._"

Draco tilted his head as he studied the black haired beauty. "_We shall see,_" was all he said before Karkaroff started to address the hall.

*the Mess Hall: drawings/d/1CvjScJSrLabxPCaFglgozDCL13eqNpdZV6I-qA 6WfrU/pub?w=960&h=720


End file.
